Scooby-Doo and the Rodeo Freak-Out
by TJA1989
Summary: Scooby and the Gang goes to the Rodeo to visit, Shaggy's aunt and Scooby's cousin Scooby-Dumb. they also run into some old friends who can't visit with each other with out some sort of ghost messing it up, so its time to saddle up and learn to ride to catch the ghost of the Rodeo Freak-Out.
1. Chapter 1

**TJA1989: Hey guys! Well my little brother is back! And is full of a new story, **

**Hunter: Sissy, sissy, sissy!**

**TJA1989: Yes Hunter, **

**Hunter: Keep typing, stop talking! **

**Madison: Hunter really, stop. She is going as fast as she can. Also please read and review the story that all four of us are in, Plans Gone Wrong. Its AWSOME!**

**TJA1989: Chris, you have anything to say?**

**Chris: we do not own Scooby-Doo.**

**TJA1989, Hunter, Madison: Figures!**

**Scooby-Doo and the Rodeo Freak-Out**

The Mystery Machine pulls up to a deserted looking building out in the middle of nowhere, as Scooby-Doo was rushing to pull on his cowboy outfit. "Like Scoob, calm down, I know your happy to see Scooby-Dumb and my Aunt Maggy but…" stopped Shaggy as Scooby-Doo pulled open the door and ran right into his gray haired cousin, Scooby-Dumb.

"Like hey cuz, long time no see!" said Scooby-Dumb.

Scooby-Doo grabbed his paw and started to shake it goofily. "Rike reah, ra rissed rou roo."

"Oh Scooby-Doo, Scooby-Dumb needs all his marbles that he can keep." Said a tall gangly lady that looked like an older version of Shaggy. "Now come here and give your favorite Aunt a hug!" and before she could finish, Scooby-Doo jumped right into her arms.

"Like, hey, Scoob, she's my Aunt! Hey Aunt Maggy," said Shaggy as he walked up in his cowboy spurs and chaps, and gave his aunt a kiss on the cheek. "Like look at this place, I can't wait to see the inside and I can't wait to see our surprise."

"Oh no," started Aunt Maggy, "Here he comes,"

"Tickets! Get your tickets!" yelled an old man, "Well Mag, who is this? Would you like to buy some tickets?"

"No they would not M. Deeds, they get in for free, this is my nephew, Shaggy, and his friends, Fred, Velma, and Daphne. And also, Scooby-Dumb's cousin, Scooby-Doo." Said Aunt Maggy as she led the group into the arena, "Now kids, the show is about to start. Let's go have a seat. This is one of your surprises."

When the gang plus Aunt Maggy sat down, the lights went out and three spot lights appeared on the stage, then familiar music started to play. "It couldn't be."

_**i'm gonna cast a spell on you**_

_**your gonna do what i want you to**_

_**mix it up here in my little bowl **_

_**say a few words and you'll lose control **_

_**i'm a hex girl**_

_**and im gonna put a spell on you**_

_**(i'm gonna put a spell on you)**_

_**i'm a hex girl**_

_**and i'm gonna put a spell on you**_

_**(put a spell on you)**_

_**you'll feel the fog as i cloud your mind**_

_**youlll get dizzy when i make this sign**_

_**you'll wake up in the dead of night**_

_**missing me when im out of sight**_

_**i'm a hex girl **_

_**and i'm gonna put a spell on you**_

_**(i'm gonna put a spell on you)**_

_**i'm a hex girl**_

_**and i'm gonna put a spell on you**_

_**(oh yeah)**_

_**with this little cobweb potion**_

_**you'll fall into dark devotion**_

_**if you ever lose affection**_

_**i can change your whole direction **_

_**i'm a hex girl **_

_**and i'm gonna put spell on you**_

_**(i'm gonna put a spell on you)**_

_**im a hex girl **_

_**and i'm gonna put a spell on you**_

_**we're gonna put a spell on you**_

"Like thanks Aunt Maggy, that was awesome, we haven't seen them in a long time. Hey is it like possible that we could go see them back stage?" asked Shaggy.

"Yeah they are waiting on you guys." Said Maggy as she stood up, "Hey listen I have things I have to go do before the events starts. See you guys later."

"Okay see ya Maggy. Great lets go gang." Started Fred as they stood up and started to walk down to the stage, when they suddenly heard a scream. "That sounded like one of the girls. Lets go!"

"What is that?" asked Daphne as she came to a stop. Standing in front of them was a rodeo clown, but this one had an evil face painted on his face.

"Hey you jerk," screamed Thorn. "You are ruining our reunion!" she yelled as she swung her guitar at the clown. Then it disappeared.

"So why can't we ever see each other without some kind of ghost after one of us?" asked Dusk.

**TJA1989: so who is it? And what do they want? And why am I asking the questions? Oh yeah the other three are in bed haha. Oh well please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hunter: so I'm back, and this time I'm typing!**

**TJA1989: Hunter, please do not break my laptop.**

**Hunter: I won't sissy. Sorry guys, Madison is not here tonight.**

**TJA1989: yep we know, don't we Chris?**

**Chris: we do not own Scooby Doo.**

**Hunter, and TJA1989: oh brother! Enjoy!**

**Scooby Doo and the Rodeo Freak Out**

**Chapter 2 Introducing the Clown.**

"So how you doing?" said Saggy

"Since we just got attacked .NOT GOOD!" they side together.

"That doesn't sound good" said saggy.

"Well let's split up and look for clues," said Fred.

"NO NO NO" said Shaggy and Scooby.

"Yes YES YES" said Fred. "Now Velma and Daphne come with me."

"Okay" said Velma and Daphne.

"Shaggy and Scooby you two go look arena we will go look at the stable. Now, Thorn, Dusk and Luna, you three go look in some dressing rooms" said Fred.

"Come on Dusk and Luna" said Thorn

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Let's look in here Mr. McMullen dressing room. Here I'll look in this trunk. Luna why don't you go look in the closet?" Said Thorn who received a nod from Luna.

"I'll look in this drawer." Said Dusk. "Hey look at this, it's a clown make up kit."

"Good work, let's get this back to others." Said Thorn.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Hey Fred," started Daphne, "there is a bull missing from his pin."

"Really?" asked Fred,

"Oh no, Shaggy, Scooby, they are in the arena. And where else would a bull be than there?" asked Velma.

"Quick let's go!" yelled Fred.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Like, Scoob, I'm getting really hungry." Said Shaggy rubbing his stomach.

"Reah, Re roo." Said Scooby.

Then they heard a sound come from behind them, "Like Scoob, please tell me that was your stomach."

"Ruh ruh rot re, rou?" said Scooby.

They then turned around to see a very large bull with an evil looking clown sitting on top of it.

"L-l-like Sc-scooby, RUN!" screamed Shaggy.

**TJA1989: So now we have a clown. Wonder who it is? Also, yep Hunter handed it off to me part ways down, he hates typing on my laptop. **

**Hunter: Not true Sissy, I just can't type.**

**TJA1989: Okay, I understand, so Chris want to put anything in?**

**Chris: …..**

**Hunter: I guess not. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**TJA1989: so hunter is back and its just me and him tonight!**

**Hunter: sissy, why is Chris and Madison not here?**

**TJA1989: well Madison is gone to her moms, and Chris is on a school trip. So instead of Chris giving us his usual sentence, our dog Dela is going to give us a sentence. Dela?**

**Dela: ruff ruff ruff ruff ruff ruff.**

**TJA1989: which translate into…**

**TJA1989, Hunter: We do not own Scooby Doo.**

**Scooby-Doo and the Rodeo Freakout.**

**Chapter 3 The Chase.**

Honk, honk, the clown pushed the button on the horn in his hand.

"Like Scoob run that way." cried Shaggy as he pointed toward the emergency exit.

Hahhhhaaaaaa! Laughed the clown.

"Run!RUN RUN RUN!" screamed Shaggy.

"You won't get away!" screamed the clown as he chased Shaggy and Scooby on the bull.

"Oh yes they will!" called Thorn as she pulled open the gate to let Dusk and Luna out on horses. "Scooby, Shaggy, jump up on the horses!"

Dusk and Luna rode their horses over to the guys who then jumped up on the horses backwards facing the bull. "Like go!" screamed Shaggy.

"Thorn now!" called Dusk as all four of them entered the stable gate.

"We need to hide." Said Luna as they ran into the hay loft.

"I will find you!" said the clown as he came into the stable.

"We need to get to the others. We know who the clown is." Said Thorn.

"Great, like how about we set a trap then?" asked Shaggy.

"Rah, ret a rap." Said Scooby,

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Where are they?" asked Daphne, as they ran into the arena.

"Look, fresh hoof prints, looks like two horses and one bull." Said Velma

"The Hex girls, it has to be them, they saved the guys. But where did they go?" said Fred

"Well I know I'm not that smart, but wouldn't we just follow the tracks?" asked Daphne

"Yep, let's go." Said Velma.

"But let's set a trap first." Said Fred.

**Hunter: I'm going to end it here. One more chapter!**

**TJA1989: okay Hunter. I think you did good, two traps? This should be interesting. Thanks for reading it, please review,**

**Hunter: Is Chris home yet?**

**TJA1989: not yet, but soon. Well good night!**


	4. Chapter 4

**TJA1989: And we are back! Sorry it took so long,**

**Hunter: I had writer's block. And I want to finish this story, so I can start my next one, so last chapter. **

**TJA1989: yippee, Hunter will you write about anything other than Scooby-Doo?**

**Hunter: NO! **

**TJA1989: oh bother, Chris you want to say anything?**

**Chris: We do not own Scooby-Doo.**

**Hunter, TJA1989: REALLY?!**

**Scooby-Doo and the Rodeo Freak-Out**

**Chapter 4 Who?**

"Okay, is the trap set yet Freddie?" asked Daphne as she stood beside the closed stable doors, ready to open them when told.

"Just about… there done." Said Fred as he finished tying the rope to the stake in the ground. "Velma you ready? Scooby-Dumb?"

"Yep. All set, thanks, Scooby-Dumb for the ride. Stella is a beautiful horse," Said Velma

"Yep, no problem Velma, we're ready Daphne." Said Scooby-Dumb as he about fell off the black horse,

"Okay guys so here's how it's going to go, Daphne is going to open the doors and call out to the clown and Velma and Scooby-Dumb are going to lead the clown over here, where I'll cut this rope and release the net which will fall onto the clown and there you go." Finished Fred as he took in a deep breath, "Wow, remind me to breath."

"Yeah, okay let's get this thing started." Said Daphne as she opened the doors.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Okay Shaggy, what's the plan?" asked Luna.

"Like okay well I don't know, Freddy makes this look so easy. Umm how about we bring him up here and trip him into that hay stack and I don't know hit him with that shovel that the clown has in hands there." Said Shaggy as he pointed to the clown standing to the right of him. With a delayed reaction, he screams, "Zoinks! Like forget that RUN!"

They all started to run in different directions as Shaggy and Scooby run toward the upper hayloft door,

"Shaggy jump, the net will catch you!" called Velma as she and Scooby-Dumb rode toward the net to catch the guys if they should fall out. Shaggy and Scooby-Doo jumped out and into the net, the clown followed and made them jump out of the net and safely on the ground. Fred cut the rope and brought down the clown slowly.

"We caught him guys, and we know who it really is." Said Fred, just as Mr. McMullan walked into the arena along with Mr. Deeds the ticket salesman. "Wait, weren't you supposed to be in the clown costume?"

"Then who is it?" asked Daphne, "Who are we missing?"

"Wait I know who it is, the only person missing is my Aunt Maggy," said Shaggy as pulled off the clown mask and wig, revealing Maggy.

"What? Why? How?" asked Velma.

"Well we might be able to explain, Happy Birthday Shaggy!" exclaimed the Hex Girls, " Your Aunt called us and asked us to perform for your birthday and we thought why not give you and the gang a big present, a wild mystery to figure out before the concert tonight.

"What? This was all a scheme?" asked Velma

"Velma chill, at least now we get to have an awesome concert, and like now I won't have to worry about evil clowns," said Shaggy,

"Well I know we were in on this, but I am wondering, Mr. McMullan why you have clown face paint in your room?" asked Dusk.

"Well I am standing in for Mr. Deeds tonight as clown in the rodeo, as he and Maggy have a date." Said Mr. McMullan. "Plus I agreed to be framed to keep Maggy out of your minds as a suspect."

"Ohh, okay. Well let's get this concert going." Said Thorn.

()()()()()()()()()()()

"Thanks everyone! We want to wish our very good friend Shaggy a happy Birthday!" called Thorn from on stage, "and we would like to bring out Scooby-Doo and the Gang to join us for our last song. Guys!" Scooby and the gang walked out on stage, just like they did in Australia at the music competition.

"One, two, one, two, three, four!" counted off Dusk.

**Scooby-Dooby-Doo, Where Are You? **

**We got some work to do now. **

**Scooby-Dooby-Doo, Where Are You? **

**We need some help from you now. **

**Come on Scooby-Doo, I see you... pretending you got a sliver **

**But you're not fooling me, cause I can see, the way you shake and shiver. **

**You know we got a mystery to solve, **

**So Scooby Doo be ready for your act. [Scooby Doo] Uh-uh Uh-uh **

**Don't hold back! **

**And Scooby Doo if you come through **

**you're going to have yourself a scooby snack! **

**That's a fact! **

**Scooby-Dooby-Doo, here Are You. **

**You're ready and you're willing. **

**If we can count on you Scooby Doo, **

**I know you'll catch that villian.**

**TJA1989:So that's it Hunter do you like it? Hunter? Oh never mind, you're started planning your next story, **

**Hunter: sorry sissy, I'm busy right now, **

**TJA1989: oh well Chris do you have anything to say?**

**Chris: …**

**TJA1989:oh well I guess the last story was a onetime thing. Good Night!**


End file.
